This invention relates to an engine cooling system and more particularly to an improved cooling system for the engine of a snowmobile.
As is well known, a snowmobile is an extremely compact type of vehicle and normally the powering engine for the snowmobile is positioned transversely in an engine compartment positioned forwardly of the seat of the snowmobile. The transverse placement of the engine normally means that the exhaust and intake systems are disposed on opposite sides of the engine and such engines are frequently water-cooled and operate on the two-stroke, crankcase compression principal. Because of the compact nature of the snowmobile, however, it has been difficult with previous arrangements to provide an effective cooling jacket arrangement for the snowmobile that will insure that the coolant is circulated around all parts of the engine to be cooled.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved cooling system for an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved liquid cooled internal combustion engine for use in snowmobiles.
In connection with the use of two-cycle, crankcase compression engines in snowmobiles, it is desireable to insure that the crankcase of the engine reaching operating temperatures fairly quickly on start-up to avoid excess fuel condensation in the crankcase chambers. However, it is also desirable to insure that the crankcase chambers do not become overly heated during engine operation because excessive heat can adversely effect the volumetric efficiency and, accordingly, the performance of the engine. The previously proposed cooling systems for snowmobile engines have, however, not been able to provide any system for controlling the temperature of the crankcase.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved arrangement for insuring the flow of liquid coolant through the crankcase of an internal combustion engine to control its temperature.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved cooling arrangement for an internal combustion engine wherein the coolant will flow through the walls of the crankcase as well as other cooling jackets of the engine.